


Day 1: Shaky Hands

by tbazzsnow (Artescapri)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Baz internal monologue, Baz pov, M/M, Night at Watford, Pining, Shaky Hands, Whumptober 2019, whumptober prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow
Summary: First in a series of short fics I wrote for the Whumptober 2019 prompts.Whumptober Day 1: Shaky Hands.Baz is alone in their room when Simon returns from one of his missions for the Mage.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Day 1: Shaky Hands

**Baz**

It’s worse on nights like this. When he comes in late. After another fucking mission the Mage has sent him on. Orcupines or goblin hordes. Banshees and grims. He comes into the room, the reek of his sweat and the enticing scent of the blood smeared on his clothes making me light-headed. His presence overwhelms my senses. 

I can smell him. 

I can hear him kicking off his shoes, a muffled groan breaking through his lips as he leans against the stone wall. 

I can see the glimmer of moonlight on his bronze curls, disheveled, mud-stained. A leaf still clinging to his hair. 

I can feel the air shift as he crosses the room to drop heavily onto his bed.

I can taste the burnt-out smoke of his magic. 

I want to reach out—to run my fingers through his tumbled curls, wipe the blood off his cheek, trace the outlines of his body to catalogue every cut and bruise, whisper spells to heal his hurts, put my arm around his shoulders and let his exhausted body sag into mine. 

I clench my fists to keep my hands from shaking.

I could never give comfort to Simon Snow. 

I’m as much his enemy as any of the dark creatures he slays on nights like this.


End file.
